


The Story Behind The Image

by Private95



Series: It All Started On Tinder [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kara's buff, They are gay, give my girl some muscles, okay a lot of feelings, some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: “Will you tell me about your tattoos?” Lena whispered, feeling this situation was more sensitive than it probably seemed. She watched Kara look to the side, clearly thinking of what to say. Lena sighed, cupping the Kara’s cheek and rubbing her thumb over the smooth skin. “Sorry. You don’t have to do that if you’re uncomfortable with the idea.”





	The Story Behind The Image

Kara stood before Cat’s desk, waiting as her boss finished looking though everything that she did that week as Supergirl.

“The only thing that will interest the reader is the attack on LuthorCorp.” It took everything in Kara not to correct Cat.

“Other than that, it’s the usual. Robberies and fires here and there.” Cat hummed, not even looking up from the tablet.

“What can you tell me about Lena Luthor?” That was the question Kara wasn’t prepared for.

“Erm… By that you mean…?”

“You’ve met her twice so far. What’s your impression?”

Kara’s stomach dropped. This was a dodgy situation. She needed to choose her words carefully. The only people so far who knew about her and Lena’s relationship were Alex and Jess. She and Lena agreed that they’d keep everything a secret for as long as possible, or at least until they decided to make everything public before a media storm was inevitable.

“From what I can tell, she tries to distance herself from her family and what her brother did.” Kara said, choosing her words carefully. “And clearly the attack wasn’t an act.”

“You sure about that?” Cat said, eyebrow arched.

“Hard to fool someone who can hear your heartbeat.” Kara said, pushing her glasses up her nose.

Cat regarded her for a moment before putting her own glasses back on and turning to her laptop. “Schedule an interview with Miss Luthor. I need the article ready by tomorrow morning. That will be it. Chop-chop.”

“Yes, Miss Grant.”

Kara walked out of Cat’s office, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

 

**_I’ve been told to interview you about the attack_ **

**_Do you have time today?_ **

**_For you?_ **

**_Always_ **

 

Kara chuckled at the row of heart emojis.

 

**_What time?_ **

**_1:30?_ **

**_I’ll be there._ **

 

Kara added two rows of hearts and went to her office to start the planning of the article.

* * *

 Jess jumped when a plastic container and a take-out cup of coffee were placed before her on the desk. She looked up and was greeted with Kara’s wide grin.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you.”

Jess sighed, putting her tablet down. “It’s okay. I zoned out.” Jess opened the container.

“Cesar and turkey sandwich. No crust. And espresso with extra cream.”

Jess groaned. “God, you’re a blessing. Do you happen to have a brother?”

Kara chuckled. “No. I have a cousin, but he’s already taken.”

“Shame.” Jess said, digging into the salad. “You can go in.”

Kara knocked, entering only when she heard Lena call for her to come in.

“Knowing you, you missed lunch.” Kara said shaking the paper bag in her hand. That got Lena’s attention and she finally looked up from the papers scattered all over her desk.

She smiled, getting up and heading over to Kara who put the bag on the coffee table and when Lena was close enough, pulled her into a hug.

“You’re the best.” Lena sighed, nuzzling Kara’s neck.

“I do try.” Kara said, voice low as she pulled Lena’s face to her and kissed her softly, mindful of the lipstick. “I’ve missed you.”

Lena melted in Kara’s arms, the warmth, security, gentleness she felt when Kara held her releasing some tension. Kara squeezed her waist a little tighter and pulled her closer as Lena looked up at Kara, running hands up Kara’s arms. She couldn’t help the shudder that ran through her body when Kara flexed her arms as Lena passed her biceps.

“You’re doing that on purpose.”

“Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn’t enjoy it.” In response, Kara received a slap on the shoulder. “Okay-okay. I need to interview you and then get back to CatCo. The deadline is crazy.”

“Tell me about it.” Lena said, stepping back and heading to her desk when Kara caught her hand.

“We can stay on the couch and you can eat while we do this.”

“That seems highly unprofessional, Kara.”

“It started being unprofessional when it was me they sent to interview you.”

“Touché.”

They settled on the couch, Lena taking the food from the bag as Kara took out her notepad and pen.

“So, I know I’ve asked you about this, but what exactly happened?”

“The alien flew into my office though the window. Apparently it was seeking revenge for everything Lex did.” Lena said, digging through her salad. “Not that I can blame them.”

Kara gritted her teeth, taking a deep breath and trying to calm herself down, hoping not to snap her pen in two as she jotted down a few notes.

“So, his revenge was directed at your brother, but he decided to execute it on you? Doesn’t seem fair.”

“It’s not about being fair, Kara.” Lena sighed, slowly sipping her coffee. “People already have their opinions about me. Even if I’ve never done or said anything in agreement with Lex, they see my last name and they already know everything.”

“But they don’t.” Kara said, making some notes. “You’ve just took the position as the CEO and people don’t know about what you’ve planned for the company and your stance on a lot of things.”

“Perhaps that’s the problem and the indirect cause of the recent attack.” Lena laughed humorously. “I’ve never talked against Lex’s ideas and views. Maybe if I had said something then perhaps things would have been different.”

Kara added a few more notes before closing the notepad and tossing it and the pen into her bag before scooting closer to Lena and pulling her close. Lena sighed, snuggling into the warm body.

“You shouldn’t be okay with this, Lena.” Kara said, placing a kiss on her forehead. “People shouldn’t judge you just because of your last name.”

“Not all people are like you, Kara.” Lena smiled, kissing Kara’s jaw and taking her hand in hers.

They stayed there in each other’s arms until Jess came in, telling Lena she had an appointment in ten minutes.

Kara gathered the take-out cups and containers, and then pulled Lena in another kiss.

“Don’t overwork yourself, yeah?” Kara whispered, giving Lena an eskimo kiss.

“I’ll try my best.” Lena replied just as quietly. Pulling back, she straightened the collar of Kara’s light pink shirt and smoothed out the vest she was wearing over it. “How did I manage to get someone as gorgeous as you?”

“Says the woman who’s so out of my league it’s ridiculous.”

Lena rolled her eyes, whipping a smudge of lipstick she saw on Kara’s jaw. “Let’s not have this conversation again.”

“Fine-fine.” Kara leaned in, pressing a kiss to Lena’s cheek. “You wanna come over and stay the night?”

“Why, Miss Danvers, how forward of you!” Lena laughed at Kara’s red face and sputtering attempt of a reply.

“I didn’t… That’s not!... I… Lena!”

Lena laughed harder, pushing Kara towards the door. “I’ll be there.”

Kara huffed, but gave Lena one last parting hug before she left.

* * *

 Lena woke up in a warm bed, bundled in a thick comforter. She looked over her shoulder, noticing that the other side of the bed was empty. After few more minutes of soaking in the warmth, Lena untangled herself from the blankets, yawning and stretching. As she got up and looked in the mirror, Lena couldn’t help the giddy smile that spread across her features at the sight of Kara’s sweatshirt barely covering her to her thighs.

Running fingers through her hair a few times to tame it a little, she shuffled out and into the kitchen. She froze when she saw Kara.

Kara stood in front of the stove in nothing but a pair of sweatpants and a plain grey sports bra, hair up in the usual messy bun and her glasses sitting low on her nose. Lena’s eyes roamed the expanses of skin before her. Kara had broad shoulders (which wasn’t a secret by any means) and muscles that were clearly there to the point where one could see the outline of each and every one without Kara needing to flex.

_Cross-fit, perhaps?_

But that wasn’t the main thing that Lena focused on. It was the first time Lena _actually_ saw all the tattoos Kara had. Or, at least so she thought.

Lena didn’t realize when she started walking again, stopping by Kara’s side and standing on the tips of her toes, pressing a lingering kiss to Kara’s cheek. Kara smiled, taking the last pancake off the pan and turning the stove off. She turned to Lena, backing her into the isle and lifting her up on it. Lena would be lying if she didn’t enjoy the display of strength.

“Morning.” She said, her voice still low and rasping from sleep. Kara smiled in return, leaning in and kissing her softly.

“Morning. How did you sleep?”

“Best sleep I’ve had in a week.” Kara only hummed in response, kissing her again.

Lena allowed herself to indulge in the kiss for a few moments longer, before she pushed Kara away softly, far enough to take a look at the tattoo that adorned the right side of her ribs.

It was an explosion of color, with red being the main one. It was a scenery of what look like a different planet with vibrant colored plants and a sky of different shades of red. Lena ran her fingers over the inked skin, marveling at the smoothness of Kara’s skin and how soft she was despite the rock-hard looking muscles.

“Will you tell me about your tattoos?” Lena whispered, feeling this situation was more sensitive than it probably seemed. She watched Kara look to the side, clearly thinking of what to say. Lena sighed, cupping the Kara’s cheek and rubbing her thumb over the smooth skin. “Sorry. You don’t have to do that if you’re uncomfortable with the idea.”

Kara smiled, taking her hand and kissing her palm. “It’s okay.” With a deep sigh, Kara took Lena’s left hand, placing it over the tattoo on her side. “As you know, I was adopted by the Danvers when I was thirteen. This… was the first time I’d painted since my parents’ death.” Lena ran her fingers over the ink again, gaining new appreciation of the piece.

Next, Kara directed her right hand to her left arm where the array of colors formed galaxies and nebulas that stretched from her wrist to her shoulder, constellations scattered through the masterpiece. “This is to show how much I love the stars and space. I’ve spent my whole childhood learning about the stars. My mom was really fond of them, so that’s that.”

Lena smiled at her, running her hand up Kara’s arm, giving her a look when she passed her biceps and Kara flexed. She shook her head in mock exasperation when Kara wiggled her eyebrows.

Kara then put Lena’s left hand on her right arm. There was a variety of little tattoos. The first tattoo Lena ran her fingers over was a picture of what looked like a spaceship passing a planet… or maybe a moon? “That doesn’t mean anything… just thought it would look cool.”

Just above it, on the inside of Kara’s arm was a picture of a hibiscus flower with two crossed surfboards behind it. “This is for Alex. She pulled me through my darkest moments when the thoughts of losing my family, and wishing to be with them, were too overwhelming. Alex was there with me through thick and thin. She became my best friend and a rock I can always rely on. No matter what.”

“Why hibiscus and surfboard?” Kara chuckled.

“Alex _loves_ the ocean. Surfing is her favorite thing in the world. Every time we go to visit mom, at least one day _must_ be dedicated to surfing. Alex says that the moment she slides under the spine of a wave, she feels the most alive and connected to the nature.”

Lena smiled, turning Kara’s hand over and looking at a diagram of a chemical wrapped around Kara’s arm just below her elbow.

“Is this-”

“Dopamine.” Kara nodded. “My foster mom, Eliza, is a doctor. She became my second mom and reminded me that family can be found and not only tied by blood. She made me feel safe and gave me time to heal and grieve. I thought this was appropriate.”

Lena chuckled, running the tips of her fingers over a tribal design, wrapping around Kara’s biceps. She felt the muscles tense under her touch, but the look on Kara’s face told her the extent of the weight the memories in this tattoo carried.

“This… this is for my foster dad. Jeremiah.” Kara took a deep breath, taking Lena’s other hand in hers and running her thumb over her knuckles, grounding herself. “He died a year and a half after I was adopted. An accident on job. He loved rugby and his favorite team was from New Zealand.” Kara smiled anyway. “He showed me how to return to doing the things I loved. I got back to drawing and reading, and continued to learn the stars because of him.”

Kara placed Lena’s right hand against her last tattoo. Above her left breast was an old-fashioned compass with the north pointing up and the quote “Families are the compass that guides us” circling it.

“This… This is for family. The family I’ve lost and for the one I've found. For those who I wish were still here, and for those who _are_ still here.”

Lena sighed, taking Kara’s face in her hands and bringing her closer, kissing her softly and lingering for a few moments. She felt Kara just melt into her. Hands on Lena’s waist pulled her closer. They stayed, holding each other close for a few more minutes when Lena broke the silence.

“Thank you. For sharing this with me.” She whispered, pushing a lock of hair behind Kara’s ear.

“I wanted to.” Kara replied, resting her forehead against Lena’s.

“Are there any more?” The look Kara gave her told her that yes, there were more.

“There’s one more.” Kara’s voice was low and throaty, eyes seemingly staring through Lena. “But you’ll have to get rid of some clothes to see it.”

Even if her cheeks were bright red and she felt like hiding under the blanket from Kara’s piercing gaze, she replied. “Maybe one day.”

Kara’s expression softened and she pressed a kiss to Lena’s forehead. “Yeah. One day.” Lena hummed in agreement. “But now, let’s eat. The food is already cold.”

Lena’s stomach rumbled loudly in agreement. She jumped from the counter, going to get the plates and forks for them.

“Also. While I remember. How about dinner with Alex on Saturday?”

Lena froze.

Suddenly, she wasn’t hungry anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Another story another progress on the lore I'm coming up with for this AU. Be patient, guys. I promise everything is gonna be explained and addressed!
> 
> As always, thanks to my beautiful gf Tassi_Ki for proofing this one. Check out her works and visit her on tumblr at the-laughing-wolf :D
> 
> Enjoy the story and have a fantastic day!


End file.
